


[ART] Cat's Lair

by CorpseBrigadier



Category: Ultima (Video Games)
Genre: Cats, Embedded Images, Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier
Summary: The Avatar is somewhat chagrined when she realizes she's brought a mouse to a cat bar.





	[ART] Cat's Lair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).

> I was super psyched to see a request for Ultima fanart, and I also wanted an excuse to draw some cats. I hope you enjoy this quick sketch of the Avatar + standard adventuring party + incompatible animal-based characters circa Ultima VI.

**Author's Note:**

> See my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/profile) for notes on remixes, podfic, derivative works, and constructive criticism.


End file.
